


What Are You Doing In My Room!?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Heathers!AU, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil gets a visit from a mysterious stranger- oh no wait, it's just Roman.





	1. The Fluff Before the Storm

“What are you doing in my room?” Virgil shouted at the figure in the dark.

“Hey, hey, no, it’s just me!” Roman said, shushing the startled emo.

“Roman? Did you… climb in through my window?”

“Yes.”

“You couldn't have come up the stairs?”

He shrugged. “More romantic this way.”

“You think it's romantic that you scaled a three-story dorm,” Virgil approached, sniffing the air, “drunk, to break my window lock and terrify me in the middle of the night?”

“Well, heh, when you put it that way…” Roman pondered, tilting slightly, before turning on his heel and heading straight back for the window.

“Whoa hey, what are you doing?” Virgil asked, dodging between the idiot and his certain doom.

“I forgot to play music on a boombox outside **first** , so I gotta go back down and get it.”

“Nope. You aren’t doing that.” Virgil said, pushing Roman away from the window. “Don’t need to wake up the entire dorm with your crummy love songs.”

Roman scoffed, offended. “I’ll have you know, I have the **best** taste in love songs, His Infernal Travesty.”

Virgil paused, his hands resting on Roman’s (very nice) bicep. “You know HIM?” He asked, full of awe.

“HIT." Roman corrected, "Ooh, think we can turn it into MAN?” Roman asked, finally flopping onto Virgil's bed, dragging Virgil down on top of him.

“Roman!” Virgil said, trying to get back up. Roman’s arms encased him with the inhuman strength of a cuddly drunk, allowing no room for escape.

“So like, HIT can be turned into HAT.” Roman tried to explain the rules to his insane game. “And then HAT can be MAT.” He considered for a second, laughing noiselessly.

“Oh, I guess that’s the entire game, then?” He patted Virgil on the back jovially, “Good game, Buddy Holly.”

“That reference makes no sense.” Virgil mumbled into Roman’s chest, finally giving up ever breaking free of his friend’s grasp tonight. His hands dug into his sleeves, worried that he’d notice **that**...

“But why are you here?” Virgil asked. “Now?”

Roman chuckled. “Oh, right. Well, you know how I’m like… popular? For a theater geek?”

“Erm? Maybe? I don’t know how you measure that sort of thing.” Roman was carding through Virgil’s hair, seemingly without thought to the action. Normally, Virgil would retreat from such easy fond touches from anybody, but it was late, and he was too tired to put up much of a stink.

Besides, it was kind of pleasant. Soothing, even.

“How do you measure, measure a year?” Roman sang quietly, mindful of the others sleeping in the building. “No, sorry, what was it? How could you tell that I was popular?” He sighed, “I hung out with the Hays.”

“You drunk **and** high?” Virgil teased. He noticed himself petting Roman’s chest. He stopped.

“You can, uh. Keep on. If you want. Doing that. You don’t have to if you don’t want to but if you stopped on my account, I am so for that-”

“You are babbling.” Virgil said, tapping Roman’s cheek to interrupt him.

“Oh, whoopsie-fuck, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil said. He hesitated, then scooted off of Roman (the man having **finally** let him out of his cuddle attack), and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“So, Hays?” Virgil asked, resuming his slow petting down the other’s chest. Roman’s breathing turned erratic.

“Oh, ah, right, the um… yes, them. Hayden, Hayden, and Hayley.” He spoke their names with awe.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Virgil said. Roman gaped.

“What!? You’ve been at this school for _weeks_ , how do you not know-”

“I stay in my room and avoid all social gatherings.” Roman mulled it over, before declaring it a good reason.

“But, like Hayden, with an ‘E,’ he can sing in a baritone so low, you can feel it shake the ground. And Hayden, without an ‘E,’ he’s like the quarterback or something in the football team. He’s got a neck like a tire!” Roman said, picking his arm off of Virgil to outline a big-ass neck. He replaced that arm on Virgil’s waist. “And then Hayley, she is uh **gorgeous** , and so cool. She’s the vice president of the college’s LGBTQ+ program, on top of being pre-med.”

“Okay?” Virgil asked, not sure if he was missing something because it was three “ _I only see this time when the essay’s due in five hours_ ” o'clock in the morning.

“So… they are super cool… and I hung out with them.” Roman explained like he was talking to a toddler. “So I, by association, was super cool. But like, the approachable super-cool. The gateway drug to cool.” He tried.

“Okay?” Virgil yawned. He caught a glance of his would-be Romeo’s neck, admiring the smooth velvety finish of his skin, before deciding he had to touch it.

“Yeah, so- _HEALLO_!” Roman stammered at Virgil’s touch.

“Sorry, cold hands?” Virgil pulled back, but Roman caught the hand and replaced it.

“Yours, too. Big.. like my father’s!”

“You- what?”

Roman groaned, “ _Tell_ me you’ve seen RENT!”

“Umm…”

“Oh. My. Goodness. You doing anything tomorrow? Not anymore, we’re watching RENT!”

“It’s a date.” Virgil said automatically, before realizing what dumb shit just came out of his face.

Before he could walk it back, Roman rolled to face him, trying to fight back a shit-eating grin and failing miserably.

“Yeah, it is!” He agreed, lacing his fingers between Virgil’s still resting on his neck.

Virgil snapped to 100% awake. Meaningless cuddles he could handle, but the emotion coming off of this theater geek’s face were too scary, by far.

“Hey, uh, so, it’s kinda late, were you thinking-”

“Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn’t mean we’re bound for life, _so-o-o-o_ are you gonna stay the night?” Virgil realized halfway through that Roman was singing, getting **real** into it, closing his eyes and bebopping to the beat in his head. Not actually asking if he could-

“Can I?” Roman asked, peering playfully at Virgil through one cracked eye, wry grin creeping onto his face. Even in the dark, Virgil could make out Roman’s flush- from the alcohol or the situation right now could be debated- his slightly-parted lips, his warm skin, pulse as fast as Virgil’s. His eyes, though lively, held promises of more… **adult** play.

Oh. Oh no. He’s **hot**.

Virgil was screwed.

Roman grinned wider, seeing some change in Virgil’s expression, pulling their twined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss onto Virgil’s knuckles.

“Is that a yes?” He whispered, leaning closer.

“Uhh-” Roman’s breath warmed his face in more ways than one.

“I would _really_ like to stay, if you want me to.” Roman offered.

“Agh! Roman, look.” He pulled his hand out of Roman’s grasp, rolling onto his back, closed his eyes to Roman’s fading smile, hiding his face behind his arm. “I would honestly _love_ you to stay, I really, _really_ would. But like, you’ve obviously been drinking and you’ve never offered this sort of thing before, so what am I supposed to think?”

“Oh, well, I mean, is that your _only_ grievance?” Virgil could feel Roman’s eyes piercing through his arm, begging for an answer, so he nodded.

Roman hummed, pleased. Virgil’s mattress creaked, weight shifting, before Roman threw a leg over Virgil’s hips, straddling him.

“W-wait!” Virgil said, dropping his arm, staring up into Roman’s face.

“Hey, no, its okay.” He leaned in, lacing his fingers through Virgil’s and pressing them into the bed, above their heads. He was careful to not put all of his weight on Virgil, but their bodies pressed together, a comforting pressure. “I just got a _fantastic_ idea.”

He leaned in, until the tips of their noses touched. “All’s we gotta do is wait it out until I’m sober, right?“

“Roman…” Virgil easily freed his hands from Roman’s, cupping his face, sighing. Roman leaned into his hands, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

Virgil’s anxiety was usually pretty low at this point in the night, but that didn’t make admitting this any easier. “I really like you, okay? I just don’t want to… you know.” Roman opened his eyes and completely derailed Virgil’s planned speech. “I just want to be sure, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you.” He was too close.

“Can I crash on your floor, though? I think Denny locked me out of the room.”

Virgil smirked, “Your dormie’s an asshat.”

Roman snorted. “I’m not arguing with you.”

“Yeah, stay here tonight. Just don’t wake me up again, Prince Charming.”

“I will make no such promise, Bed, Bath, and Behind.” Virgil cocked an eyebrow, confused. “You have a nice ass.” Roman explained in a low tone that was probably illegal in their state. “I am certainly going to wake you up again in the morning.” He winked.

 **Oh, shoot**. He was really hot. And close. And warm. And infuriatingly cute. Virgil may have stared at his lips a little too long.

“Want a good night kiss?” Roman asked, tilting his head to place a soft kiss in Virgil’s palm, then repeating the same gesture to the other palm.

“God, you are _not_ making this easy on me.” Virgil grumbled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve always been a cuddle-drunk.”

“What?” This conversation was going off the rails. Virgil was also going off the damned rails. So far off the rails, he could no longer be certain he had ever been a train in the first place.

It wasn’t his fault, though. It was this pretty and plastered theater bum sitting in his sleep-deprived lap and trailing little pecks down one of his wrists, dragging his lips over his skin, leaving a trail of fire in his wake, playing his fingers on Virgil’s skin.

He could decide whether he’d regret it in the morning, right? It was **just** a kiss.

“ _Roman_.” He said, Roman’s eyes darting to meet his. Virgil licked his lips (completely subconsciously.)

“Yeah?” Roman asked, eyes wide, lips still pressed to Virgil’s wrist.

“Yeah.”

“You’re really easy to convince.” Roman said.

“Pfft. Do it before I change my mind.” Virgil said.

Roman didn’t need a third prompting, propping himself on his elbows and pressing his lips onto Virgil’s.

It was nice. But, one thing bothered Virgil… Close-mouthed?

That would not stand at all.

“Goodnight, sweet- _mhph_!” Roman had tried to pull back- like a quitter- but Virgil was not okay with a close-mouthed good-night kiss, was he joking with that? What kind of “E for everybody” thing was he trying to pull? So, he raised the stakes, following Roman, propping himself up on one elbow, grabbing Roman’s shirt front in a fist and pulling him bodily back down to where he was **sorely** needed.

His lips were **unrealistically** soft, and were so pliable as Virgil tongued them open.

“ _Mmm_ …” Roman hummed, seeming pretty pleased with this new development, his lips stretching in a smile even as he lazily lapped at Virgil’s tongue with his own.

They parted for air. “I should surprise you at night more often.” Roman joked, out of breath.  
  
“Less talk.” Virgil said, pulling his head back down, running his hands through Roman’s hair.  
  
Soft, warm, wet, slick. Massaging, moving in time with his tongue. Virgil worried, distantly, that Roman could haul his soul out through his mouth. Might not be the worst way to go.  
  
Roman sucked Virgil’s bottom lip into his mouth, exhaling audibly through his nose.  
  
No, it might be **the best** way to go.  
  
Roman shifted his weight to one side, tilting Virgil’s head with him, freeing one arm to snake casually down Virgil’s torso, over his well-worn shirt.  
  
Roman giggled into his mouth, pulling away. “Dude, you need some new clothes.” He said, sticking a finger into a hole in the seam running up his side.  
  
Virgil jolted, pushing Roman’s hand away, bucking against him. “Pffthaa, motherfucker, _stooop_!”  
  
“Oh?” Roman cooed, a devious slant to his voice. “What’s this? The great and powerful Virgil is… ticklish!?” He asked, pulling up Virgil’s shirt and blowing a raspberry into his stomach.  
  
“Agh! I will _end_ you!” Virgil squealed, throwing his hips against Roman, throwing Roman onto his back with Virgil sitting on top of his hips. He grabbed Roman’s hands firmly, pressing them into the bed like Roman did to him before.  
  
“I like my clothes.” Virgil said in as dangerous a voice as he could muster with Roman biting back a laugh right in front of him. “They’re comfier when they’re worn out.”  
  
“You know what, you’re right.” Roman said. “But I bet you’d be comfier without anything on.”  
  
Ah, right. The thing he wanted to ignore. “Shit, Roman…” Virgil sighed, ducking down to catch his lips once more. “Not tonight. Drinking, consent, ‘member?”  
  
Roman laughed, his breath tickling Virgil’s ear, freeing his hands and wrapping Virgil in a hug.  
  
“Hey, I was sober enough to scale a building.”  
  
“How the fuck did you manage that, anyway?” Virgil asked, hyper-aware of his chest pressed into Roman’s.  
  
“Oh! I just climbed? I don’t know. The architecture is just like a rock wall.”  
  
“You didn’t have like a rope or something?”  
  
“No, how is a rope supposed to help me, if its coming from the ground?”  
  
“You could’ve died!” Virgil said, flicking Roman’s ear.  
  
“Oi!” Roman rubbed his ear.  
  
“You’re an absolute idiot. We’re going to sleep.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No butts!” Virgil said, decisively.  
  
“Butt?” Roman said, clapping his hands over Virgil’s ass.  
  
Virgil yipped, rolling off of Roman and onto the floor with a plop.  
  
“You okay?” Roman asked, peering over the edge.  
  
“Fuck you.” Virgil said.  
  
“Coming back up?” Roman offered a hand.  
  
“Truce?”  
  
“Truce.” Virgil accepted his hand, tugging himself back into bed. Roman scooched back, giving Virgil space to tuck in under his chin.

Virgil drifted away to unconsciousness, too tired to be worried about  __ **why** Roman was there. He was just happy he was there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roman opened his eyes, feeling crusty and kind of bleary.

The room was dark, thick curtains blocking out all but a few slivers of what looked to be a bright sunny day. So day time… sometime.

He looked around, finding an digital wall clock glowing a faint red “10:34.” Shoot. It’s late. He already missed his English class and-waitaminute it’s Saturday, isn’t it?

He flopped back into the bed with it’s dark purple-striped sheets, his pillow smelling like something really nice. Comforting. But why? He couldn’t place it…

He snapped bolt upright. Did he get laid without realizing? He was clothed. Okay, that’s a good sign, but who’s bed, who’s room-

Where is the guy- it’s a guy’s room, right? It smelled like man in there- he might have spent the night with? Why isn’t he here? Dammit, he *did* spend some time with someone and now he’s feeling rejected. Roman, you silly sausage, you-

He heard humming outside, and a key jangled in the lock before popping open.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake.” Virgil said. His lips slipped back over his huge Big Gulp’s straw as he closed the door behind him. “I think you drink coffee, right?”

“Y-yeah, thank you…” Roman said, taking the offered cup. His brain malfunctioned. The beautiful emo from a few days ago, the one who swooped in like a knight in shining armor and clobbered two dudes who were making moves at him and his friend when they were inebriated… come to think of it, maybe he should stop drinking quite so much.

“How’s your head?” Virgil asked, toeing off his black sneakers and sitting cross-legged on the bed, right beside him. “You didn’t seem to be too bad off last night, but I can never be sure with you drinkers.”

He passed a hand through Roman’s hair, affectionately.

Brain Malfunction Number Two.

He touch the hair.

Like he’d touched the hair before?

What happened last night?

“Oh, uh, yeah, I didn’t know what you took it with, so I got you-” and he pulled out a small bag full of creamers and sugar.

Roman giggled through his nerves, picking a few out, “There’s a week’s worth of sugar in here!”

Virgil blushed. “I have no idea what goes into coffee prep, so I just took a handful of everything.”

“Oh Jesus. Don’t tell me you’re one of those assholes who doesn’t drink caffeine?” Virgil waggled his tye-dye blue, purple, red Big Gulp in Roman’s direction. “Care for a hit?”

“Oh, no, coffee good, thanks.” What else was good? His long purple hair, falling in front of his eyes, his black shirt where his muscles stretched out the thin fabric, the blue tint on his lips from the slushy… yum.

“So, I’m ashamed to admit this, but…” Roman winced, “I don’t really recall much of what happened last night?”

“Mmm,” Virgil grunted. “Thought you might not.”

“I’m sorry! I don’t even remember how I got here!”

Virgil grinned, biting his straw. “You would _never_ guess.”

“Oh my god, what did I do?”

“You were, presumably, upset at something that had happened at a party, and decided to woo me by scaling a three-story building.”

Roman stared, waiting for the punch line. Surely he wasn’t **that** big of a moron-

“I am a _huge_ moron.” Roman said, rubbing his face.

“Nah. I was impressed.” Virgil said, scooting closer to him and rubbing Roman’s shoulders with his free hand. “Although I would prefer you took the stairs next time? I wouldn’t want the groundskeepers to have to _peel_ you off of the sidewalk.”

Roman froze. He was touching again. What the heck happened last night!? “Did we…” Roman began, but Virgil shook his head.

“No, but, uh…” Virgil scratched his head, “If you’re into it, the offer’s open…”

Roman met Virgil's hooded brown eyes. Pretty. He leaned in.

Bitter warm coffee met sugary cold slushy.

Virgil cupped Roman’s cheek. His hand was cold from the drink container.

“Last night coming back to you yet?” Virgil asked, breath warming Roman’s lips.

And it kind of was, strangely. Not in images, but emotions. Just that warm and safe and happy feeling.

“It’s a little hazy,” Roman said, putting his coffee cup on the side table. Virgil followed with his ghastly giant slushy.

“I think I might need some more _reminding._ ” Roman circled Virgil’s neck with his arms, pulling him down with him.

Virgil’s mouth was so cold. He tasted like cherry and cotton candy. How he could drink that stuff in the morning was astounding. His chilled tongue slipped into Roman’s mouth, cutting off his random thought train.

“I’m going to get second-hand brain freeze.” Roman said, running his hand through Virgil’s hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, down his chest-

“Mind if I go warm up?” Virgil asked.

Roman paused, feeling like he was hinting at something, but not **quite** understanding, until- “Oh, you mean _that_ -”

“Yeah, _that_ kind of warm up.” Virgil agreed, dipping back down to lick Roman’s neck. Seemed like Virgil was having a hard time keeping his mouth off him. Score. "Don't want anything unfortunate happening on my bed."

“I could, mm- help you out.” Roman said.

Virgil paused mid-lap. “You want to?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Roman said. He winced at a thought. “Virgil, I have to tell you-”

“Unless its fleas, we’ll be fine with a condom.”

“What, no- What!?” Roman said. “No, I don’t have anything, I just.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. It needed to be said, just get it out there. “This would be my first time… having sex with a guy.”

“Oh,” Virgil said, watching his face cautiously, “And uh, why do I need to know that?”

“Well, I don’t know!” Roman said, throwing his hands up, “I just heard someone saying once that, like, some gay people aren’t really cool boning bi people? Or something? I don’t know, I don’t understand it.”

“Oh.” Virgil’s face relaxed, leaning in to nibble on Roman’s collarbone. “I don’t care.”

“You’re okay with me having had sex with women before, but not men?” Roman asked.

“Dude. Yes. I want you.” Virgil said, fitting his hips between Roman’s legs. Roman felt quite clearly that Virgil was not lying. Virgil pulled up Roman’s shirt, resuming his licking where he left off.

“I-” Roman panted, suddenly breathless,not believing he was going to ask, “I want you to fuck me.”

Virgil hummed against his chest, sucking lightly on Roman’s nipple. “You sure?” He asked, breathe tickling Roman’s chest hair. “You ever play with yourself? It might be, you know, easier if-”

“I don’t care!"Roman said, feeling like he was going to burst. "I want you, too! And I-” He tapered off. Virgil read his unsure expression with a glance, then gave up trying to cover his **entire** body with saliva, laying down next to him and waiting. He didn’t seem to want to stop touching though, his hand stroking feather-light over Roman’s stomach. “All the girls I’ve been with didn’t have dicks, and I was too afraid to ask if they wanted to try… pegging. I just, I’m tired of always doing the fucking, you know? I want to get fucked for once.” He hoped it didn’t sound too weird. He looked over at Virgil. His face said- Oh, no, it sounded super-weird. Roman covered his face with his hands, trying to stop the embarrassment from rising.

“I’m sorry for asking, I can do you- _asghdk!_ ” Virgil pounced on him, forcing his mouth open with his tongue, biting at his lips, sweeping his hands down, pulling at Roman’s fly.

“ _Fuck._ ” Virgil said, as his only explanation, and pulled Roman’s dick out.

“Quite a sudden gear change- _mmph!-_ Captain Munch.” Roman said, grabbing ahold of Virgil’s shoulders and watching Virgil’s hand sliding over his dick.

“If I called you Captain Granite, would you get the joke that’s its because you’re hard as a rock?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss onto Roman’s forehead.

“Yeah, I think so…like a planet...” Roman said, trailing off. He bathed in the rising pleasure in his groin for a minute, happy to just ride the wave of experience. Then Virgil interrupted.

“So, you have played around with your ass, then?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah.” He’d gotten so close to asking his one long-term girlfriend to peg him, he prepped the fuck out of himself the day the strap-on he ordered had come in, but he never did manage to get enough balls to ask her.

“Do you want help with that or…?” Virgil asked, slyly scooting down Roman’s body and giving his dick a quick kitten-lap.

“ _Haah~_!” It wasn’t like it was the greatest **feeling** in the world, but the **sight** of it was blowing his goddamned mind. That tongue had no business being so enticing!

“ _Dude._ ” Virgil moaned, pressing on his crotch. “Go prep. Bathroom’s to the left, at the end of the hall. Need a towel?”

“No, no, I’m… actually, yeah, you know what, give me a towel.” He said, trying to get himself and his mini-me under control. “Ugh, I’m going to have to waddle down the hallway.”

“Pfftha, get waddling then, Duck Dynasty.” Roman stopped, confused.

It snapped. “Oh my god-”

“Yep, that one was a thinker.”

“I didn’t even know you knew our school mascot was the Royals.”

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil asked, digging under his bed. “I’m disinterested, not blind, they practically paper the walls with sports advertisements!” He pulled a bottle out from the depths, and passed it to Roman, along with a towel and a shower caddy with soap in it.

“Hurry back, okay?” Roman was floating in a dream. A romantic daydream Roman had dreamed a thousand times and had lost hope of ever coming to fruition.

“Yeah, I’ll be back.”


	3. Get It: Part 1

\---

 

Roman hopped into the shower, realizing that- yeah- he is not smelling the greatest. He was having fun dancing around last night and...

 _Oh, right._ He winced. He was going to have to do some groveling later today. Maybe Hayden would be in a forgiving mood? He was pretty pissed last night, after Roman got fed up with his girlfriend and threw her phone in the pool. In his defense, she'd dropped in on the frat's kegger and yelled at the poor guy for ten minutes! For not texting her back _instantly._ A real piece of work, that one...

But, no! Right now, he needed to focus on Virgil. Or, more specifically, getting ready for what Virgil was going to do to him.

The soaps in the caddy smelled like Virgil's pillow. Roman basked in smelling like him. He knew it turned _him_ on to smell like his soon-to-be-lover, but would it turn Virgil on? As bestial as it may seem, he liked the idea of laying claim to something by making it smell like you.

 _Or maybe_ , he thought, taking up the lube, _**this**_ _would get him excited._ Just the _sight_ of it did wonders for Roman.

He slid a finger up his butt. Easy, no problem. Up and down once, slide the next one in.

Nice. That pleasurable little bit of pressure made his dick twitch. _Perfect._ He pistoned them a little more, jerking slightly against the tiled wall with his growing horniness. Although he considered himself to be at maximum horny levels before he even got in here, so maybe it was just his anticipation growing.

\---

"Damn!" He said, letting himself back into Virgil's room. "I am utterly astounded that you even let me into your humble abode smelling like _that!_ "

"The _fuck_ you say about my abode?" Virgil asked, grinning, tossing his phone aside. "It smells great in here."

" _Teen Spirit_ isn't a smell you should strive for, Sour Grape." Roman said, leaning over Virgil.

Virgil cupped Roman's face, bringing it to his. They kissed, soft and sweet, psyching themselves up for what was to come.

"No rush," Roman said when they parted, sitting on the edge of the bed, his pulse already racing, "but if you don't drop to the floor and blow me _right now_ , I might actually explode."

"Explode, huh? Got an oral fixation?" Virgil asked, sliding from the bed, and kneeled facing Roman.

"More like, you started it?"

"Hmm..." Virgil sat quietly, waiting with a mischievous grin and raised eyebrows, watching Roman squirm trying to say what he wanted to say.

"What are you waiting for?" Was all Virgil needed to pull down Roman's pants.

"Mm, didn't notice before," Virgil said, tenderly stroking the plump dick before him, "but you got a kink in your dick."

"I know, my cock is the kinkiest." Roman agreed, head thrown back, blatantly not listening. He was already off in another dimension.

"Hey, Cosmo-naut." Virgil said, squeezing, enjoying the hiss of breath Roman let out, letting him know he had Roman's complete attention, "Your dick is curved."

"I know that. Is that going to be a problem?" Roman asked, his skin and brain already feeling half-baked.

"Not at all." Virgil replied, dragging his tongue down the side, smearing saliva as he went, trailing across his balls and ending at the base of his sac, leaving Roman shuddering.

Roman had just come out of the shower, but even so, genitals had that deep, in-grown musk about them that never really went away. He inhaled, soaking it in, looking to Roman. "Just hoping... I can get a chance at this in me? Next time?"

Roman's dick pulsed as the man himself groaned. "Yes, yes, hot damn, _yes_."

Virgil laughed, feeling giddy. "Tell me how you _really_ feel." He traced his tongue back up Roman's dick, lapping lightly at the frenulum.

Roman rested a hand on Virgil's head, pawing at his hair, eager for more of those sensations, a whine escaping his throat.

Virgil grinned, finally wrapping his lips around Roman's head and bobbing shallowly, sucking on the upstroke.

" _Bitch..._ " Roman breathed, hips bucking slightly.

Virgil had a sudden thought, and pulled off, sputtering. Roman cried out in exasperation.

" _Vile tempter_ , what now?" He asked, leaning forward to shoot Virgil a questioning look, as Virgil had started giggling.

"Dude, not even your dick is straight."

"Oh my goodness!" Roman said, laughing.

Virgil, with all the tact he had, maintaining eye contact, placed a finger on Roman's cute-as-a-button asshole.

" _Ahh_ , uh, lube?" He asked, concerned over the friction.

"In a sec." Virgil said, getting the man's butt ready to be ready to get some action, slowly massaging in circles. He kissed up the side of his dick, adding some suction, as he fumbled around blindly in the shower caddy for his lube.

He popped the cap, thoroughly wetted his fingers, and began probing his friend in earnest.

Roman... was clearly enjoying himself, face flushed, lips parted, watching Virgil through half-lidded eyes.

"Something's been bugging me." Virgil said, finally sliding his middle finger into Roman's tight heat. Roman mewled, twitched. "You good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am, _ah_... good." Roman managed to pant. "What is it you-"

"Why me?" Virgil asked, hoping to get an answer before doing the do. He put it off until the last minute- _finger-up-the-butt last minute_ \- but better late than never. "Why'd you crawl in _my_ window, and not someone else's?"

Roman raised an eyebrow and tugged Virgil's head towards his erection. Virgil complied, sucking him down in one go and holding him there, rubbing the base of his head with the flat of his tongue.

It was a strange sensation to do this with a dick that went off on a tangent. Like it was pushing up and to the side of his throat, but still was able to be controlled.

Roman breathed a long, throaty " _biiitch_ " in admiration.

"I like you, I guess." Roman said, recovering.

Virgil pulled off of him, slurping noisily. It was impossible to swallow excess saliva with a dick in your throat. "We hardly know each other." With his tongue, he spread the saliva pooled at the base of his dick back up the shaft. Even coating.

"I know enough to like you." Roman said, coy.

"Good enough for me." Virgil said, trailing his lips back down Roman's length.

Roman scrunched his eyes, a pout forming, something not _quite_ right about that exchange.

"Hey... Up."

Roman pulled Virgil's face to his. Virgil's lips were wet and reddened from his recent ' _efforts._ '

Virgil worried at the sudden serious tension, worried he said something wrong.

Roman took in his friend's worried visage, and did his best to fix it, dotting kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose. "You're beautiful."

"O-okay!?" Virgil said, confused, "So you think I'm hot?"

"Pfft, obviously." He sobered for a moment, tucking his face into the crook of Virgil's neck. "You told me, once, that you... felt like you were numb inside."

Virgil felt a chill up his spine. Shit, he didn't remember saying that. What else did he say, oh god-

"I just- I can't agree with you." Roman continued, nuzzling at him. "You feel _so_ much. And maybe it's, like, _easier?_ For you to pretend like you don't care? And maybe you fooled yourself into thinking that, but, it's _so_ obvious how much empathy you do have. And maybe you struggle with that, but, to me? That _care?_ That _attention?_ _That's_ beautiful."

He pulled back to read Virgil's face, worried he didn't explain it well enough.

Virgil was not a poet. "Well, _fuck._ "

"D-did- was that too much? Should I- _hm!_ "

Virgil kissed him, hard, more grinding their lips together than anything that could reasonably be called a kiss, a hand tugging on Roman's hair.

They parted, gasping.

"Hey," Virgil said, panting, eyes downcast. "Do you want to..." His eyes flicked up to Roman's, hesitant, "touch me?"

"Yes, yes. _Hell yes._ " Roman said, esctastic, dragging Virgil off his knees.

They made quick work of the rest of their clothes.

"Good golly, Mr. Not-Jolly." Virgil was _built_ , what the heckity-heck was this computer nerd doing to get a body like that? Life wasn't fair.

" _Thin_ fucking ice with that one, Pillow Princey." Virgil said, indicating with his fingers exactly how thin that ice was.

" _Ohhh,_ my goodness, that's a good one! I'm using that one." Roman sidled up to Virgil, a devious smirk on his face.

Virgil huffed. "What?"

Roman narrowed his eyes, smirk getting wider, as he slowly stroked up and down Virgil's dick.

Virgil shuddered.

It had been too long.

He hadn't touched enough people recently.

All the sensations were going straight to his head.

When you read about sex in magazines or books or something, everyone says it's _'like electricity.'_ Sure, he could believe electricity, but he needed to _also_ add it felt like his inner radiator got cranked to eleven. It felt like the sun was shining in his lungs, like his blood was carbonated and crackling in his veins.

He felt Roman shift on top of him. He opened his eyes, a question hanging on his lips.

Roman thrust his own dick in his hand, too, sliding their erections together.

" _Ahhh, okay._ " Virgil moaned, grasping onto Roman's shoulders. "Can I suggest lube?"

"You sure can, champ." Roman said, reaching for the lube again.

Virgil groaned. "God, don't call me champ! My dad calls me that!"

Roman laughed, with enough force to splash the lube onto Virgil's chest.

"Roman." Virgil said, threatening, but Roman finished having his giggle, and massaged the lubricant into Virgil's chest, settling himself on top. He kissed Virgil, soft, all lips and tongues and no teeth and eager, but no _rush._ They had all day.

Roman enjoyed the slick feeling of his partner's chest. Something about skin on skin, but with that layer of wet was just _perfect._ It went straight to his groin.

"This better?" He asked into Virgil mouth, stroking them both in one hand, but with a lot of lube.

"Yeah, that's- _ah!_ " Virgil's eyes were half-closed in ecstasy, still rimmed with smudged dark makeup from last night. Oh yes, perfect, Roman thought, sliding his tongue along those soft lips again.

Virgil ran his hands down Roman's chest, stopping to touch his nipples experimentally.

"Ahh! Haha, no, no, not there, pfft-"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something, and if you make a joke about it, I _swear_ I will leave right now." He inhaled, "I...I have ticklish nipples!"

Virgil raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Not even a _hint_ of a joke?" Roman asked, surprised. "My, my, you have _some_ control when it involves sex, huh?"

"You're safe now, but when we're done here, I have _several_ jokes lined up at the expense of your nipples."

Roman huffed, but couldn't even get pretend-upset for long. He did, after all have a hand around the both of their erections, pushing back and forth rather lazily.

Well, what was carefully constructed to _appear_ lazy. Too much more decent friction would have this being a _real_ short performance for him.

Virgil's dick felt like velvet. It wasn't fair, did he have a skin regimen for his cock?

"Roman." Virgil whined.

Roman stopped, "You okay?"

"Yeah, _so okay,_ but-" he flipped them. "I need to fuck you."

Roman's heart raced in his throat. He lifted his hips. Virgil applied a condom, and more lube, and slid a finger in Roman again.

Roman slapped his hand away. "No more! In! _Now!_ "

"Demanding, aren't you?" Virgil said, dick lined up to Roman's entrance.

He pressed, and it was honestly not easy. Roman was not used to this sort of thing, and he didn't let Virgil warm him up quite enough.

Roman hissed as the head popped through the ring of muscle.

Virgil stilled. "You okay?" He asked, kissing Roman's sculptured calf.

"Y-yeah, just," He panted, face contorted, "Give me a sec."

Virgil did just that, and gave him his second, closing his eyes and rubbing Roman's thighs in a comforting way, while Roman throbbed around him, warm and moist and yielding.

Roman rocked his hips, and Virgil slipped in a hair more.

" _God!_ Okay. Just, _slow,_ alright?" Roman gasped.

"Yeah..." Virgil said, mystified by Roman's lips. Like, he was _inside_ of him, right now, and he just wanted to kiss him again. He let go of Roman's legs and laid over him, propping himself up with his forearms on either side of Roman's head, so he could do just that.

That kiss suddenly made everything more intimate. He slowly pushed into Roman while sucking on his lower lip, feeling deeply connected. Rooted. Grounded. The moment stretched on, feeling like eternity passed in a heartbeat.

Virgil could get used to Roman making those desperate noises, halfway between a breath and a moan.

He backed out, Roman's walls clutching at his dick, trying to drag him back in, then pressed in again, harder this time. Roman keened, but whispered, "Good, good, you're good!"

He almost got all the way in that time. Maybe one more-

Virgil groaned, his dick fully inside Roman.

"Mm, perfect, you're so perfect." Virgil murmured, pressing his hips into Roman's, his lips into Roman's.

" _Nice._ " Roman said, smirking through his lust-haze. "Come on, fuck me."

Virgil _wanted_ to wipe that smirk off his face, he _wanted_ that pretty mouth wide open and moaning his name. But Roman was new to this, and he didn't _actually_ want to hurt him- though the thought _did_ cross his mind- he wondered if Roman would say yes to a light flogging?- so he took it incredibly slow, rocking his hips back and forth.

Roman must have noticed; he looked on edge after a time.

"You going to fuck me or fall asleep on me?" He asked, finally.

Virgil chuckled, breathless. "Don't want to hurt you."

"I need more." Roman whimpered, his nails digging into Virgil's shoulders.

Virgil bit back a grin, face buried in Roman's neck and just kept his pace, a slow in-out, in-out.

Roman, for all his goodness and patience, _growled_ at him, driving his hips up, burying Virgil in him, deep and quick.

" _That's it._ " Roman purred.

As soon as Virgil remembered to breath again and his vision cleared of stars, he was on one hundred percent on board.

He adjusted, readied himself, then did exactly what Roman had been asking for.

He fucked him.


End file.
